Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James est le leader des Vocal Adrenaline, le glee club du lycée Carmel High, concurrents des New Directions lors des Régionales 2010 (qu'ils gagnent) et des Nationales 2011. Il a été transféré au William McKinley High School pendant un certain temps et a donc fait brièvement partie des New Directions. Dans la saison 1, il sort avec Rachel Berry dans le but de la rapprocher de sa mère biologique, Shelby Corcoran. Mais leur histoire se finit par une trahison quand il quitte les New Directions pour retrouver les Vocal Adrenaline. Son retour dans la fin de la saison 2 est annoncé. Il est interprété par Jonathan Groff. Saison 1 Jesse St. James '''est un élève de Terminale au lycée Carmel High qui apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode Fuis moi, je te suis où il aborde Rachel Berry qui cherche des partitions dans la bibliothèque. Il lui dit qu'il l'a vue aux Sélections et critique son interprétation de Don't Rain On My Parade, mais reconnaît qu'elle a du talent. Celle-ci sort d'une déception amoureuse et ils se rapprochent très vite l'un de l'autre, notamment lors de leur duo improvisé de Hello de Lionel Richie. Alors qu'ils sont tous les deux membres de chorales rivales, leur relation semble partir sur des bases peu stables et, très vite, les membres du Glee Club doutent sur les réelles motivation de Jesse. Mais malgré les remarques insistantes de Kurt et Mercedes, Rachel décide d'y croire. Pour dissipper tout soupçon, Jesse décide de se faire transférer dans le même lycée que Rachel, quittant ainsi les Vocal Adrenaline pour rejoindre les New Directions. Il va ainsi pouvoir vivre pleinement son histoire avec Rachel, ce qui aura rapidement le don d'énerver Finn. '''Jesse va profiter de sa position pour pousser Rachel à chercher sa mère biologique. Il s'avérera que celle-ci est Shelby Corcoran, le coach des Vocal Adrenaline et que c'est elle qui avait demandé à Jesse '''de mettre Rachel sur sa voie. Il fera notamment semblant de trouver un enregistrement fait par Shelby pour Rachel dans les affaires de cette dernière (Le misérable). Dans La puissance de Madonna, ils manquent de coucher ensemble, mais Rachel ne se sent pas prête et ils ne passent pas à l'acte. Lorsque Rachel décide de tenter de gagner en popularité en réalisant un clip douteux de Run Joey Run, tournant indirectement '''Jesse en ridicule, celui-ci le vit très mal. Il finit par réintégrer son ancien lycée dans Funk, car il se dit mal intégré dans les New Directions. Il participe à une offensive sur Rachel, agressée par l'ensemble des Vocal Adrenaline. Alors que ses amis lui jette des oeufs sur le parking du lycée, Jesse semble un peu hésitant. Mais, poussé par l'une des filles de sa chorale, Giselle, il cassera le dernier oeuf sur la tête de Rachel en guise d'humiliation suprême. Il lui dira à ce moment là qu'il l'aimait vraiment avant de partir, sans se retourner. Il assiste cependant à la tentative de déstabilisation des New Directions, qui interprètent Give Up The Funk devant les Vocal Adrenaline pour leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas des robots sans âmes comme eux. Jesse et ses camarades seront réellement impréssionnés par cette performance. Lors des compétitions régionales, lui et les Vocal Adrenaline interprètent Bohemian Rhapsody, qui leur permet de gagner la compétition, laissant les New Directions face à leur défaite totale. Saison 2 Aucun apparition ou mention notable de Jesse. Son retour prochain a été confirmé, probalement à partir du moment où les Vocal Adrenaline vont redevenir les concurrents directs des New Directions, c'est à dire après les Régionales de Original Song. On sait qu'il est actuellement à la University of California Los Angeles. Anecdotes *La complicité évidente de Rachel et '''Jesse '''est notamment due au fait que Lea Michele et Jonathan Groff sont meilleurs amis dans la vraie vie.﻿ Gallerie Jhgjghjfjhg.jpg Jesserachellocker.jpeg Jesse ♥.jpg Jesse2.jpg Jesse1.jpg Images(1).jpg Images7.jpg Hdhdhgfd.jpg Glee-164.jpg Fghfgfd.jpg 500x jesse another one bites.jpg 450px-Jesserachel.jpg 415px-Jesse.jpg 370px-Rachel-and-Jesse-look.jpg 8baad4c20c86ffea Jesse-St-James-Glee.jpg 1x15 Jesse becomes a member of glee.PNG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse meet each other for the first time.PNG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse kiss.PNG Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Vocal Adrenaline